Looks Can Be Misleading
by miss-jayme
Summary: Lily Evans has just started her 6th year at Hogwarts. Dealing with emotional problems and school work,how does she get through it?


Looks Can Be Misleading

Disclaimer: all rights go to J.K.R.

Chapter1: First day back

"I don't have to take this from child." Rosa Evans shouted.

"Well that's too bad because you are."

"Go to your room." Rosa demanded.

"Get help."

"I said go." Rosa spat out.

"I don't want to see you like this. Rosa's daughter Lily Evans yelled angrily to her mother from across the room.

"I'm fine Lily, now go!"

"I want you to get better I want to be normal Mum." Lily cried out.

"Well, when will you learn that being normal isn't a virtue honey"? Rosa pointed out in the same angry fashion as her daughter had used. "Besides you're not exactly the right kind of person to talk to me about being normal Lillian, are you?"

"How can you say that Mum"? Lily asked her mother, but this time instead of yelling at her she turned and ran out of the room crying. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom, and flopped right on her bed. Thinking about how her mother could say something so awful, and could she have really met what she said or was she still upset about Dad.

You see the thing was that Lily was not exactly normal which her mother pointed out already, but Lily was a witch. Yes that's right a witch, with spells and chants and what not. Lily also attended a school for magic that went by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sounds a little bogus right, but I'm not done yet. You see the reason why Lily and her mother were fighting was because Lily couldn't stand to see her mother like that; you see her mother had developed a habit (drugs) ever since her father walked out on them a year ago. So Lily finally got fed up with it and went a little crazy.

Thankfully Lily was just about ready to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year, and than she would be away from her mum and even farther away from her sister (who thought that she was better than every one else in the world).

Her trunk was already packed up and sitting at the foot of her bed, ready to go in the morning to platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station. There she would hop on a magical train that would lead her to her lovely get away, her one true home, Hogwarts.

However that was in the morning which was quite a few hours away, but just because she had to stay at this house for another twelve and a half hours didn't mean that she had to go talk to her mum. So she just turned on her record player and listed an old Beatles album till she fell asleep.

The morning was not what Lily had expected, instead of fighting and arguing with her mother she got the silent treatment (which was worse). The whole drive to the station neither one of them said a word until Lily was just about to cross the barrier to platform nine & three quarters.

"Have a good year, and stay out of trouble I don't want to get any letters saying you've been suspended or something". Said Rose in a rather nonchalant manner. "Same to you, and have you ever gotten any letters telling you I'm in any sort of trouble? I don't think so". Lily snapped before she ran through the barrier.

Before she even had the time to get mad about her mum, Lily's best friend spotted her and started running over to engulf her in very tight lung busting hug. "Oh I missed you".

Said Kima-Liegh Knight (a.k.a Kima)

"I missed you too but could you please let go of me your cutting off my air supply". Lily said rather chokingly.

"Oh right, sorry".

"That's okay". Lily said feeling a lot better to be around her friend. "Have you seen Joanna"?

"Yeah, I think she went to go save us a compartment". Kima answered. "Well since you're so sure". Lily sarcastically remarked.

After awhile the two girls finally found their friend on the train. She was in the compartment with her nose buried deep in a book. "Hey, it took you long enough". Joanna said looking up from her book.

"Well maybe next time you should draw us a map if we're not quick enough for you". Lily joked.

"Maybe I should, if you think it would help." Joanna smirked. After that Lily through one of the throw pillows at Joanna. "Or we could just put you on a leash to save trees that would have to be torn down for parchment". Kima added, which started a full on pillow fight.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the compartment door, which sadly put an end to the short lived pillow war. "Come in." Lily said in sing song sort of voice. It was the candy trolley lady. When she saw the terrible mess of the place and girls all covered in feathers, she shook her head and left saying something about today's youth.

"Oh, man no candy!" Said Joanna, as the candy lady walked off. Suddenly Lily hit her in the head with a pillow one last time.

"Owe, what was that for?"

"What do you mean, I didn't do a thing. You must be losing your mind?" Lily tried to play innocent, but it didn't work; although, it did start the second pillow war in ten minutes time.

Latter on during the long, rainy train ride, someone elseknocked on Lily, Kima-Leigh and Joanna's compartment door. Joanna went to go answer it, and it was none other than Sirius Black.

"What the... She started to say but before she could finish he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She took her hand out of his and tried to step on his foot but he already knew that routine and jumped out of her way.

"Flirt!" She said to him coldly sitting back down next to Kima.

"Don't you know it?" He said winking at her.

"What exactly is it that you want _Black_?" Lily asked

"Before you answer, what's up with your hair?" Kima asked laughing because he was sporting light blue highlights.

He looked worried for a second but than realized what she meant." Oh, I died my hair."

"Why blue? Joanna asked curiously.

"Don't change the subject." Lily said. "Why are you here?"

"I thought that you would never ask." He said in relief. "I am here to tell you Lily Evans that James Potter thinks you look..." He paused for moment. "Sirius Alexander Mathew Black, what the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry male voice shouted.

"Sorry ladies but that's all the time I have left." Sirius said hurriedly.

"Yeah that's all the time you have left!" Said the angry male; who just so happened to be

James Potter. James, then tackled his best friend Sirius to the ground, and the girls were just looking at each other not knowing weather to laugh at them or yell at them. Peter Pettigrew was visible behind the two boys deciding if should join James and Sirius or not.

Than Remus Lupin another one of James' friends came up to their door. "Sorry about them." He said looking down at the two, now laughing teenage boys. Remus then reached down to where James and Sirius were on the floor, grabbed each one by the ear and dragged them out the door while closing it behind him.

In the distance you could here Sirius say "Moony if you tear my earring out I'll – owe!... That hurts!"

The girls were silent for a moment until Kima said "The word we are looking for is _anyway_." Suddenly out of know where Lily picked up one of through pillows, and slung it right across Kima's head.

"Owe… what was that for?" She asked rubbing her head.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked shaking her head, as Kima was pulling feathers out of her hair.

"That's not going to work this time." With that Joanna picked up one of the pillows and hit Lily in head, and pillow war three began.

Lily could already tell that this school year was going to be the best so far.

A/N: Well thanks for reading my the first chapter of my fic. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave review.


End file.
